Dragon Ball dx new saiyan kingdom saga
by Silvain Star
Summary: Vegeta turns the people of earth into saiyans, so he can be king. He also revives his father. Read and review!
1. the three guards

New Saiyan Kingdom

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did, this would be pretty pointless, seeing as I could just put this in an episode. I do own the characters Jessikinikia, Tanryu, Kano, Trinku, Tikku, Kiarazinu, Karu, Kira, Kutian, Zientu, and a few others. Basically, if they've never been in an episode, they're my own. All other characters belong to the owners of DBZ (Akira Toriyama, etc.)

Ages (approx. (don't get mad if they're wrong- just let me know)):

Vegeta- 43

Jessikinikia- 43

Bulma- 48

Trunks- 15

Bulla- 3

Goku (a. k. a. Kakarot)- 44

Chichi- 44 (I think)

Tanryu- 43

Karu- 42

Kira- 42

Kiarazinu- 41

Gohan- 24

Videl- 24

Pan- 2

Goten- 14

Yamcha- 48-49 (somewhere around the age of Bulma)

Krillin- 45

Zientu- 7

Chapter 1

The Three Guards

"Your highness, the castle is ready for you to move in. All that is left to do is build the moat," one of the servants said.

"I'll be moved in by next week. Oh, and tell the moat builders to pick up the pace. They're taking too long," Vegeta said.

"Father! The guards are on strike. Maybe you should hire new guards," Trunks, Vegeta's 15-year-old son, said.

"Got it covered. Jessie! Need new guards here!" Vegeta replied.

"I'll be glad to help, Vegee," Jessikinikia (Jessie/Jess), Vegeta's old girlfriend, said.

"I'll help, too," Tanryu (Tan), Vegeta's best friend, said.

"Me, too," Sinea, Jessie's older sister, said.

"Good, that gives us three guards," Vegeta said. "Thanks, Jess. You too, Tan. Thanks, Sinea."

"No problem," Sinea and Tanryu replied.

"Anything for you, Vegee," Jessie said.

"Augh. You are _obsessed_ with me, aren't you?" Vegeta said.

"You could say that," Jessie said.

"What about Kano? I thought you liked him," Vegeta said, walking towards the castle doors, since, by this point, he'd arrived at the castle.

"I do, but… You're just… you. You're irresistible," Jessie said. "And I don't get what you see in that human girl."

"I don't know myself. A… fighting spirit, an ability to stand up to those who could kill her in an instant. And she's the smartest, prettiest human I know. Don't tell anyone I said that. I don't want to sound soft," Vegeta replied. "Where is she, anyway? She was supposed to meet me here when she got done with her latest invention."

"Right here," a very familiar voice said from a few feet away. Vegeta turned to look and all he saw was a tree.

A/N: so whadja think? Major cliffhanger, huh? You'll just have to wait for chapter two!


	2. Bulma and the castle

New Saiyan Kingdom

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did, this would be pretty pointless, seeing as I could just put this in an episode. I do own the characters Jessikinikia, Tanryu, Kano, Trinku, Tikku, Kiarazinu, Karu, Kira, Kutian, Zientu, and a few others. Basically, if they've never been in an episode, they're my own. All other characters belong to the owners of DBZ (Akira Toriyama, etc.)

a/n: I fixed the age for Vegeta (and all his friends). Thanks to those who let me know. I'm very grateful.

Ages (approx. (don't get mad if they're wrong- just let me know)):

Vegeta- 49

Jessikinikia- 49

Bulma- 48

Trunks- 15

Bulla- 3

Goku (a. k. a. Kakarot)- 44

Chichi- 44 (I think)

Tanryu- 49

Karu- 48

Kira- 48

Kiarazinu- 47

Gohan- 24

Videl- 24

Pan- 2

Goten- 14

Yamcha- 48-49 (somewhere around the age of Bulma)

Krillin- 45

Zientu- 7

Chapter 2

Bulma and the Castle

"Hi. Miss me?" Bulma said, stepping out from behind the tree.

"So, are you finally done with that crazy invention of yours?" Vegeta said. "Hm, miss hides behind a tree so people think they've gone crazy?"

"Yep," she replied.

"Good. Now, c'mon. We need to make sure they didn't mess up our castle designs," Vegeta said.

"You mean your castle designs," Bulma said. "I mean, I had almost no say whatsoever in how things were being laid out, so…"

"Enough already. Let's just go," Vegeta said.

"Ok, calm down," Bulma said.

"Dad, the moat builders want a raise before they'll work any faster. What are we going to do about that?" Trunks said.

"Hmm. Give them a _small_ raise. We can afford it," Vegeta replied.

"The 'crazy invention' you spoke of is a revival machine. It wasn't easy to make, but it's done. Who should be revived first?" Bulma said.

"My father. He has to be here when I move into the castle, and he has to officially step down. Otherwise, I'm not _really_ king," Vegeta said.


	3. Revival

New Saiyan Kingdom

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did, this would be pretty pointless, seeing as I could just put this in an episode. I do own the characters Jessikinikia, Tanryu, Kano, Trinku, Tikku, Kiarazinu, Karu, Kira, Kutian, Zientu, and a few others. Basically, if they've never been in an episode, they're my own. All other characters belong to the owners of DBZ (Akira Toriyama, etc.)

Ages (approx. (don't get mad if they're wrong- just let me know)):

Vegeta- 49

Jessikinikia- 49

Bulma- 48

Trunks- 15

Bulla- 3

Goku (a. k. a. Kakarot)- 44

Chichi- 44 (I think)

Tanryu- 49

Karu- 48

Kira- 48

Kiarazinu- 47

Gohan- 24

Videl- 24

Pan- 2

Goten- 14

Yamcha- 48-49 (somewhere around the age of Bulma)

Krillin- 45

Zientu- 7

Taekaso- 10

Chapter 3

Revival

A few hours had passed since Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma went up to the castle. Bulma was in her lab, pressing various buttons on her new invention, the revival machine. Vegeta was standing nearby. Trunks was upstairs. Suddenly, the machine began to glow a bit, and Bulma stopped pressing buttons. A beam of glowing light slid across the half-cylinder revival pod that rests on the machine, followed by several more, each wrapped around the half-cylinder. A man appeared in the revival pod.

"Wait until it opens," Bulma said. Vegeta was ready to rush over to the machine, but Bulma had stopped him. The glass cover for the revival pod opened, and Vegeta's father, King Vegeta, sat up, swung his legs over the edge, and got out.

"Father!" Vegeta said, smiling genuinely for the first time since he was young.

"Who is this?" King Vegeta said. "Don't tell me this is the woman you chose to be your queen."

"Well, then there's not much to tell you, is there? Other than the fact that I've rebuilt the Saiyan kingdom. And they all are prepared to recognize _me_ as their king," Vegeta said.

"Take me to the castle you've built, and you shall be declared king there," King Vegeta said.


End file.
